Dalam Sandiwara
by rhalia
Summary: Ada sekian perbedaan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dikompromikan


*Hening*

"Byakuya mengajariku memanggil arwah para Shinigami yang telah mati, akhirnya."

"Oh, ya? Baguslah. Dimana kau belajar? Soul Society?"

"Rumah kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. Latihan pertama membuatku migrain selama satu minggu."

Pemuda berambut jingga tertawa. Gadis berambut hitam pendek melihatnya dengan senyum kecut. Riak sungai kembali mengisi kebekuan. Kerikil yang dilemparkan Ichigo Kurosaki hanya sekejap memecah aliran sungai. Gadis Kuchiki memperhatikan lingkaran – lingkaran air yang muncul ketika kerikil menyentuh muka air dengan mata kosong. Dalam diam, mata tajam Ichigo sesekali melirik Shinigami yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kapten ke-4 akan berulang tahun satu minggu lagi, wakil kapten Matsumoto meminta kita untuk menyiapkan kembang api.", Rukia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Ichigo yang masih setia dengan rambut eksentriknya.

"Si kecil Hitsugaya? Tapi kenapa harus kembang api?"

"Nampaknya akan menyenangkan dan semakin ramai jika ada kembang api."

"Mungkin kita bisa meledakkan Gerbang Timur, kurasa akan lebih ramai dari kembang api?"

"Lalu keesokan harinya kita akan digantung Kakakku."

Pemuda Kurosaki dan Gadis Kuchiki saling diam menatap satu sama lain, kemudian senyum mengembang perlahan di wajah mereka. Selanjutnya tawa mereka memecah keheningan sesaat itu.

Kurosaki mulai menghitung tahun – tahun dia mengenal Rukia. Gadis yang menjerumuskannya menjadi dewa kematian dari bangsa manusia. Cukup lama, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatnya segera sadar, Rukia cukup menyenangkan untuk menjadi teman bercerita banyak hal. Dari hal paling penting tentang eksistensi dewa kematian dan esensi kehidupan, hingga yang paling tidak penting membahas lelucon tentang Abarai.

Rukia hendak membuka mulutnya, tapi tak kunjung ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Bibir tipisnya ia katupkan kembali. Matanya menerawang jauh.

"Bagaimana ..." akhirnya, satu kata yang terputus dari seorang Rukia.

"Orihime?", gadis muda itu menelan ludahnya, napasnya tercekat dan matanya kosong.

... Hening

Angin meniup ilalang di sekitar sungai. Daun-daun yang masih hijau khas musim semi bergoyang-goyang. Bersama suara riak air sungai memberi semarak di keheningan sore berbalut mendung. Memberikan sedikit kegaduhan untuk diam yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Dua hari yang lalu dia datang ke rumah. Ayah menanyakan siapa dia?"

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Ichigo yang sedang menerawang, matanya menyambar setiap gambaran mendung di sudut kanan atas pandangannya. Sekuat tenaga Rukia berusaha melepaskan napasnya yang tertahan.

"Kujawab, Ini calon menantu Ayah."

Dingan dan kram merambati tangan Rukia. Ia hanya menelan ludah. Senyum simpul di bibir Rukia, matanya kembali menatap lurus jauh menembus menyebrangi sungai. Tatapan tanpa arti, tatapan dan senyuman sandiwara.

Suara riak air dan desiran angin menjelma menjadi rintik hujan, dan nampaknya tidak menunjukkan akan segera berhenti. Rukia menengadahkan kedua tangannya, butiran air menggelincir di permukaan kulitnya. Sekejap, gadis shinigami telah menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. Air hujan menyapu wajah senyumnya, menyamarkan air lain yang keluar dari sudut mata Rukia Kuchiki yang terpejam.

Ichigo masih duduk dengan tenang. Diam tak bersuara, namun mata merah dan air yang perlahan meluber membasahi pipinya bercampur dengan hujan mengatakan lebih banyak dari apapun. Ichigo dengan rambut jingganya, perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan kanannya yang penuh rumput yang hampir lumat. Dibawah telapak tangannya, tanah rusak bekas cabikan jari yang muncul ketika dari mulutnya keluar kalimat, "Dua hari yang lalu..."

Dalam sandiwara. Plot cerita adalah takdir untuk semua tokoh. Plot lah yang menentukan jalan cerita dan akhir dari setiap tokoh. Dan setiap lakon paham bagaimana plot akan berjalan. Rukia dan Ichigo sadar betul lakon yang mereka perankan. Keduanya tahu akan seperti apa akhir dari cerita mereka. Dalam plot hidup mereka, manusia dan orang mati tidak boleh bersatu.

"Doakan..., saja" ucap Ichigo

"Tentu." Jawab Rukia

Ichigo memejamkan matanya. Rukia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Air mata meleleh, mengalir bersama berkah dari langit. Berakhirlah sandiwara kata-kata yang hanya untuk meyakinkan keduanya bahwa sudah tidak ada lagi kemungkinan untuk bersama.


End file.
